ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Netflix series)
Sonic the Hedgehog is a Netflix series based on the Sega video game franchise of the same name. Synopsis Characters Main Characters Team Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog (Voiced by Logan Miller in style of Nova) * Miles "Tails" Prower (Voiced by Cathy Weseluck) * Knuckles the Echidna (Voiced by Greg Cipes) Supporting Characters Team Rose * Amy Rose (Voiced by Eden Sher) * Cream the Rabbit (Voiced by Ariel Winter) ** Cheese the Chao (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Big the Cat (Voiced by Richard Kind in style of Bing Bong) Team Dark * Shadow the Hedgehog (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) * Rouge the Bat (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * E-123 Omega (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) Team Chaotix * Vector the Crocodile (Voiced by Dave Bautista) * Espio the Chameleon (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Charmy Bee (Voiced by Cathy Weseluck) * Mighty the Armadillo (Voiced by Greg Cipes) Freedom Fighters * Princess Sally Acorn (Voiced by Tara Strong) ** Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Voiced by ) * Rotor the Walrus (Voiced by ) * Bunnie Rabbot (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball in style of Applejacj ) * Antoine Depardieu (Voiced by Zachary Levi) * Dulcy the Dragon (Voiced by ) * Mina Mongoose (Voiced by ) * Ray the Flying Squirrel (Voiced by Cathy Weseluck) * Stick the Badger (Voiced by ) Babylon Rogues * Jet the Hawk (Voiced by ) * Storm the Albatross (Voiced by ) * Wave the Swallow (Voiced by ) Other Characters * Sir Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog (Voiced by Rowan Atkinson) * Silver the Hedgehog (Voiced by Jesse McCartney) * Blaze the Cat (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Maria Robotnik (Voiced by ) * Professor Gerald Robotnik (Voiced by ) * Omocaho (Voiced by ) * Nack the Weasel (Voiced by ) * Tikal the Echidna (Voiced by Aimee Carrero) * Vanilla the Rabbit (Voiced by ) * Bark the Polar Bear (Voiced by ) * Bean the Dynamite Duck (Voiced by ) * Cosmo (Voiced by ) * * Villains Eggman Empire * Dr. Julian Robotnik/Dr. Eggman (Voiced by Keith Ferguson) * Snively (Voiced by ) * Orbot (Voiced by ) * Cubot (Voiced by ) * Bokkun (Voiced by ) * Egg Pawns (Various Voices) * Egg Shoots (Various Voices) * SWATbots (Various Voices) Deadly Six * Zavok (Voiced by ) * Master Zik (Voiced by ) * Zomon (Voiced by ) * Zeena (Voiced by ) * Zor (Voiced by ) * Zazz (Voiced by ) Fearsome Foursome/Destructix * Sergeant Simian (Voiced by ) * Lightning Lynx (Voiced by ) * Predator Hawk (Voiced by ) * Flying Frog (Voiced by ) Other Villains * Black Doom (Voiced by ) * Dr. Eggman Nega (Voiced by ) * Naugus (Voiced by ) * Enerjak (Voiced by ) * Fiona Fox (Voiced by ) * Metal Sonic (Voiced by ) * King Boom Boo (Voiced by ) * Chaos (Voiced by ) * Scourge the Hedgehog (Voiced by ) * Mammoth Mogul (Voiced by ) * Mephiles (Voiced by ) * Iblis (Voiced by ) * * * * Episodes 'Note: please don't change anything without premission first. ' Category:Billy2009 Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:Netflix Original Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on video games